


18

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Chance Meetings, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Jackie is Jack, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: He hasn't seen her in years.





	18

**Author's Note:**

> Im feeling angsty so here you go. Love you guys.

He sees her as soon as she enters the room.

 

Her bright smile could light a city, and her brilliant blue eyes could drown you.

 

She wears her hair in two ponytails on either side of her head, electric green bangs hanging across her eyes as she adjusts her jean skirt.

 

Her Disturbed t shirt hangs loosely on her, but still short enough to show her toned, slightly pale stomach.

 

The way she walks through the place is exhilarating, demanding the attention of every patron at once with a small wave.

 

She checks her phone and he takes a breath, her beauty was overwhelming.

 

She looked so different from the last time he'd seen her, but it didn't change how he felt about her.

 

She was still everything he wanted, needed, and loved.

 

They made eye contact, and she gave him an excited smile, nearly running to the table.

 

He stands up, opening hesitant arms as she falls into him like clockwork, fitting perfectly into his arms like a puzzle pieces.

 

He missed her so much. He snuggles his face into her hair, making it messy at the top as she exhales.

 

"Hey mhuirnín." She whispers, and his heart nearly breaks hearing his nickname in that light Irish lilt.

 

"Hi." He mumbles, and she pulls away with that same bright smile, taking her seat across from him with a solemn look.

 

He gives her another once over, and then his brown eyes make their way back up to her softly sculpted face.

 

"What're ye doin' in England?" She speaks, and he finds himself at a loss for words.

 

He could tell her that he's there for her.

 

The chance to have her again. The chance to take her back to America.

 

But he knows that's just his imagination. Hopes and dreams that would never happen.

 

"Business trip." He goes with, and she beams even brighter.

 

"Is there a convention I don't know about er somethin'?" She asks, and he chuckles despite himself, shaking his head in negation.

 

"Nope, just had some stuff to take care of. So, how have you been?"

 

She sighs wistfully, as if she'd just been on a long journey and was out of breath. "I'm doin' amazin'. Life is treatin' me well here. I made new friends!" She squealed excitedly, and he wishes he could make her happy like that again.

 

"That's...that's great! I'm really glad you like it here." He confirms, and she nods again. He stirs his coffee with a spoon idly, sitting at attention like a choir kid in his chair. "Better than Ireland?"

 

"Psh, nothin's better than Ireland!!" She laughs, and he can feel it in his heart, reverberating and powering him within.

 

He shouldn't still feel like this about her.

 

8 years later and its like she never left.

 

"Better than America?" He hesitates to ask, and he can see her happy expression fall. He immediately regrets it and sighs, pushing the cup away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you here."

 

She gives a sad smile and catches on of his hands, and her touch is like a current, coursing through his veins. "It's okay. I jus'...didn't expect it. Ye I...I love it here a hella lot better than the U.S. It's too crowded there, where ye live."

 

"Mm." He says, watching their hands rest until she pulls away. He never looks up again though, he will only get pulled in further.

* * *

 

"I met someone." She says, and he knows that all too well. He could tell by her glow and her bubbly words, the strut in her walk as she approaches people, but mostly the photos on her Instagram. "His name is Simon and...I think ye'd like 'im." She finishes, and he continues to stare at his hands, imagining hers are still there.

 

"That's great Jackie." He says with as much fake enthusiasm as he can muster. She furrows her brows, thick even when she arches them, and stares at him.

 

"Mark, ye don't have ta fake happiness fer me. I've known ye since I was 18. I know when yer lyin'."

 

"I'm not _lying_ Jacqueline." He spits, and she huffs at his dark tone. "I'm happy for you."

 

"Have ye met someone then?" She asks, and he gives her the most self pittying laugh he can muster.

 

"Of course I have. She's perfect. She has gorgeous blue eyes, long brunette hair with a few grey streaks that she's self conscious about, and a body to die for." He says bitterly, and she gives him another smile, but he can see the tears forming in her eyes.

 

He never should have come here.

 

"I worry about ye alot." She says, face scrunched up as she reaches for him again. She doesn't look surprised when he pulls away this time, and he isn't surprised she isn't.

 

"Why?" He asks, and he knows the answer to that already.

 

But god does he love to hear her say it.

 

"Because yer important to me Mark. Jus' because we have separate paths doesn't mean I hate ye. I can't come between a man and his passion. I'd never forgive myself fer it." She whispers, and he takes a sharp inhale at that.

 

"I have alot of things I can't forgive myself for." He replies, and she nods softly.

 

They sit in silence for a bit, with him holding back tears and her analyzing them.

 

"If I...if I gave up my job, just to be with you, would you let me?" He finally croaks out, and those blue eyes look at him with uncertainty and unease.

 

"Mark...ye know I couldn't do that. I...I love Simon and...ye made yer choice 8 years ago." She sighs, and he frowns in frustration.

 

"You left America...I never...told you to leave..."

 

"Not verbally, no. But long nights waitin' on ye ta come outta yer office and waitin' fer ye in hotel rooms makes me take a hint. Yer job is more important to ye, Mark. And I love that about ye."

 

"But you don't love me."

 

"I _do_ love ye. But I can't be with ye in good conscious." She sniffles, and Mark looks up to see those beautiful eyes crying.

 

He did that.

 

Again.

 

"I'm sorry Jackie..."

 

"I know! Ye don't....have ta keep apologizing. Jus'...move on fer me okay? Give another gal a chance in my place. Please?"

 

He inhaled, then nodded, giving her a small smile as she squeezes his hand. "Okay. Thank you." He says, but in his heart he knows it will never work.

 

He loves her.

 

Ever since he was 18. 

 

8 years later and its like she never left. Maybe this way, she won't leave again.

 

"Ready fer some actual food?" She asks, and Mark nods despite himself.

 

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my projection.


End file.
